crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day of Red Dahlias
The Day of the Red Dahlia 'is a masscre that takes place at the citadel of Idrasil 117 PCS, in which the Idrator Haden Regmar, his bride to be Lady Lena Ellecan, his nephew Haludin Regmar, and most of his household are slaughtered. The event is orchestrated by Lord Zeralk Thanon, in efforts to re-establish the Sunidra and place himself and Lady Eusoa Shinasi on the throne. It is the event that officially begins the War of Succession of Idrasil. Background Following the destructive Hadrian's War, the remaining kingdom of Idrasil was on the verge collapse due to economic instability and civil wars. However once Haden Regmar dethroned Hadrian and married to the popular Lady Sumari Caerion. They slowly began rebuilding the country and instead Haden placed an emphasis on the Azimur threat that descended upon their borders through Sunbasa. The war began an economic upheaval and united the country around a single cause other than hating the Regmar line. However upon the death of Lady Sumari, Haden was forced to pick another queen. He selected his bride from his own blood, Lady Lena Ellecan, and was to raise House Ellecan over House Thanon. With the death of Lord Zerdan Thanon, this left Lord Zeralk Thanon betrothed to Lady Eusoa Shinasi, the last of the Basain royalty, and potential claim to not only Sunbasa but the united Sunidra. With the air of Regmar distaste and this, it left the Thanons seeking power. Day of the Wedding In the early hours of the wedding all around the kingdom carts of Red Dahlias, the queen-to-be's favorite, were brought in, as were lambs, cattle, goats, fruits, and vegetables for the wedding and kegs beer and wine. The Red Dahlias filled the throne room and nobles from across the kingdom came in. Lord Zeralk arrived with a particularly large personal guard of 200 men, most of whom were not allowed in the citadel. However the men were eventually snuck in and were hidden in amongst the large boquets. As the Regmars assembled in the hall and the wedding began the coop was launched. Thanon men stormed the citadel and began murdering the royal guards, servants, and Regmars alike. Haden Regmar is shot with several crossbow bolts as the Thanon soldiers fear him and his greatsword, causing him to collapse and fall down the stairs of the throne, he bleeds to death staring at the ceiling. As Haludin Regmar and his sworn blade enter the throne room they are immediately killed. All throughout the city Thanon loyal soldiers turn on the Regmars and capture the city. The city guard are also paid by the Thanons and keep the city secure of anyone fleeing or entering. Aftermath The Day of the Red Dahlias immediately sparks the War of Succession, with Halemar Regmar rising up in arms as the next male heir in the Regmar line. This also places Zeralk Thanon in Idrasil and control of the throne, however Zerick and Eusoa remain in Dravonis, however it leads to much hatred towards the Thanons by most of the kingdom who were loyal to centralized leadership and independence supporters as it stands this would have Sunbasa ruling over Idrasil. Therefore even those who despise the Regmars might side with them over the Thanons. The War of Succession is not only destructive as it is a civil war, but also because it draws resources away from the Azimur threat, putting the entire war effort on the shoulders of the Vanadun, which eventually results in catastrophic consequences, ironically far more serious than the power struggle. Participants 'Architects *Lord Zeralk Thanon *Lady Eusoa Shinasi *Lord Zerick Thanon *Sir Maxwar Malecast: Organizes the massacre with Sir Silus Redwater and gives roles to each of the Thanon orchestrators. *Sir Silus Redwater delivers the special poisons and weapons to the citadel as well as paying the city guard. 'Perpetrators ' 'In the Throne Room' *Captain Yandre Cino of the City Guard: Makes sure the city guard are in place in the citadel and makes sure none escape. *Sir Maxwar Malecast: Makes sure the mercenaries who kill King Haden are in place and gives the command. *Sir Lexar Malecast: Personally kills Lord Haludin Regmar. *Sir Silus Redwater: Slits Sir Lendil Ellecan's throat. *Lady Karen Byrde seduces Sir Sirius Rebosa and stabs him in the throat. *Sir Merrend Rebosa is responsible for killing Sir Thance Ramora, Haden's sworn blade. 'Throughout the City ' *Lieutenant Nicholar Rymens of the City Guard: Secures the gate out of the city. *Lieutenant Garth Surmin of the City Guard: Secures the gate outside of the Citadel. * Sergeant Broth: Responsible for killing any fleeing Regmars. *Sergeant Tyr: Responsible for killing any fleeing Regmars. *Sergeant Omar: Responsible for kiling any fleeing Regmars. 'Known victims' *King Haden Regmar, struck by bolts, but manages to draw his blade but falls down the stairs, and bleeds to death on the throne floor, covered in his bride-to-be's sigil, the Red Dahlia. *Lady Lena Ellecan, throat slit was she screams over Haden's body. *Lord Haludin Regmar, stabbed with a longsword through the stomach by Sir Stensin Rebosa. *Sir Lendil Ellecan, throat slit by Sir Silus Redwater. * Sir Sirius Rebosa, stabbed by Karen Byrde.